A radial waveform display is described in United Kingdom Patent No. 1,559,074. That display, one intended for analog representation of a data signal waveform, is limited to display over an arc sector and is comprised of two sets of electrodes, one set of electrodes being in the form of arcuate concentric annular segments, and the intersecting set of electrodes being in the form of radial segments.
For many applications, however, full 360.degree. coverage is required. If a concentric circular electrode pattern were to be used, it would be difficult if not impossible to provide contact to the concentric electrodes, without, at the same time, employing complex multi-layer techniques or without breaking the continuity of the full annular concentric electrodes to make contact in the same plane. Where contact is to be made in the same plane, dead-space incapable of display representation must be introduced to incorporate lead-out contacts.